


A formal complaint

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Consent, M/M, Sexual Harassment, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Ianto has fianlly had enough of Jack's constant harassment and files an official complaint with his superior, giving him another opportunity to be good on roofs...





	A formal complaint

Ianto went to Jack’s office and put the usual coffee mug on the desk then handed him a handful of official looking papers.

"What is it?"

"That's... what we... talked about. Sir."

"...?"

"I... You need to read it sir and we can... discuss it. Later."Ianto left without letting him ask further questions. Jack was bewildered. He took a sip at his mug then opened the file. When he understood what it was, he almost dropped it. He was about to yell for Ianto to come back and explain but thought better of it. He set it aside, tried to work some and not think about it but it made him fret. He was afraid he had pushed the game too far. Ianto had seemed to enjoy being kissed but maybe he had felt compelled into it. Jack didn't like what it made of him, he prided himself in the fact that he could seduce anyone, human or not and was disgusted by the very idea of getting by force what he preferred to be offered. As the day was quiet Rift-wise, he let his team know they could either go home or work on their pet project and then go home so long as they didn't disturb him for the next 2 hours. Short of an end-of-the-world case that was.

He sat uncomfortably at his desk and opened Ianto's file then began reading. It was awful to read all the things he had ever said to the young man written plainly in his neat writing. Somehow they seemed pretty dumb and crude now.

_05:21 The offender said « And he (meaning me) looks good in a suit »_

He thought he had been more subtle, more funny. More appreciated. Had truly believed Ianto put on a show but actually enjoyed his pretended harassment.

_14:12 I brought coffee to the offender. The offenders’ fingers touched my hand longer than was strictly necessary to retrieve the mug._

Could he really have been so blinded by his own desires that he had missed something here? He reached the end of the official form. He felt miserable. Ianto had been through enough suffering because of him already and he loathed himself for causing him more discomfort. More pain.

He knew he would have to make amends but right now he didn't know how. Sighing, he turned back to the form. He could at least complete the part of the file that he had to fill as an officer. He turned the pages. There was the part he was supposed to fill but there were more sheets after that when there shouldn't be any. Ianto always respected scrupulously how forms were to be filled. It was very unlike him to add anything to an official paper.

Intrigued, Jack began reading. The official form stated bare facts. This... was different. It was a very accurate account of what Ianto had felt when subjected to Jack's behavior... It went through everything listed previously, every witty remark, every appraising look and explained with great details the effect they had produced.

_14:12 I brought you coffee. You grazed my fingers before catching it. It sent shivers through the back of my hand, up my arm, my collarbone, my neck. Goosebumps shot down my spine all the way to the small of my back._

Reading carefully, Jack was amazed that the man had been able to survive such a strain without having a heart attack.

_09:37 I could feel your eyes on me, like you could actually see under my cloths, under my underwear, your glance like a caress on my flesh, making my heart skip a beat. My knees became so weak I thought I would have to sit._

And began feeling quite hot himself. It seemed a few of his remarks had had a particularly interesting effect on Ianto's anatomy. He reached the end of the page and read it again from the beginning.

_08:22 You kissed me. It felt like butterflies in my belly but beneath that I felt hardened in my resolution to report you._

He was amazed that Ianto could write all this. He had almost believed the young man wouldn't even know the words. Hell he wasn’t sure he would have been able to write this!

He remembered vividly that Ianto had always seemed unfazed by whatever Jack was throwing at him. It was uncanny to realize that not a single word he ever said had been missed and what lively turmoil reigned beneath the apparently calm surface. And it was more than a little arousing. Suddenly, he just couldn't take it anymore, he needed some air.

He stormed out of his office, barely registering the lingering presence of Tosh at her workstation and headed for the roof. As he stepped out in the sunlight, he was surprised to see the familiar figure of his most handsome recruit, lazily lounging on the railing. Offering as he did so a superb view of the backside of his best suit. Jack found that he was speechless. That didn't happen very often, in fact the last time had been centuries ago when he last had seen the Doctor. Ianto seemed to feel that he was shamelessly stared at and turned, resuming his impeccable stance.

Jack came over to face him, still at a loss what to say. Ianto looked at something inside his hand.

"One hour, thirty two minutes and twelve seconds. What kept you downstairs sir?"

Jack appraised him as he never had before, wondering what the man was planning to do next. For a welsh, he certainly mastered the art of the scottish shower.

"Some... report needed my attention. Is that a stopwatch?"

"Yes sir. I take it you dealt with it then sir?"

"I... What?"

"The report sir, did you decide a course of action?"

"What? No." He felt completely lost. Ianto was entirely in control of the situation. He never stuttered, barely blushed.

"You are blushing Ianto Jones!" Jack sounded triumphant.

"Hardly sir. Just a bit flustered by the wind. It's pretty strong up here and you took your sweet time coming up."

"You were waiting for me?" Jack felt wrong-footed again.

"I told you we should discuss that report sir. I figured you wouldn't want to be overheard so here is a good place. And I figured you would eventually get up there. Though I didn't think you would be this long. I should have provided a map perhaps."

That last was said in an undertone, like he was making a note to himself.

"A map! A map!?"

"Yes sir, a map. Useful device."

"Are you making fun of me Ianto Jones?"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"So what are you gonna do sir? Do I need to insist that I feel I have been wronged by your behavior sir? I demand atonement."

"You demand?" Jack felt a complete idiot. He had no idea what Ianto was up too, utterly confused by the contradictions in Ianto's speech and demeanor.

"Yes sir."

Jack turned to face the city, speechless, then turned back to Ianto as if to speak but closed his mouth, dumbfounded.

"May I make a suggestion sir?"

"Please!" Jack was disgusted by the relief that could be heard in his voice.

"I think we should go through that list again. I’ll explain to you in details what you did wrong and then I will propose a way for you to make amends."

"I think I have quite a good idea what I did wrong, no need to rub it in" said Jack grumpily.

"On the contrary sir, I don’t believe you quite get it. Let me give you an example. Here, this entry." said Ianto, providing his own copy of the harassment form. " '11:36 The offender looked at my face and mouth as if he would kiss me.' Now I have tried to make things clear on the other piece of paper sir." He turned his copy and quoted the corresponding entry. " '11:36 I could feel your eyes on my face, on my mouth, a ghost touch on my lips that made me feel hot.' Now that was very unsuitable. What you should have done was come closer, put your lips on mine and kiss me. Why didn’t you do that?"

It took Jack a moment to understand what Ianto had just said. The young man was looking at him straight, all serious with barely a glint in his eyes to confirm what just happened. Ianto made a tutting noise.

"I see you are properly mortified sir. I suggest you correct your mistake immediately and give me a proper kiss."

Jack’s mouth collided with his passionately. There was nothing hesitant anymore about Jack now. He had been masterfully manipulated by Ianto and now that he had finally connected the dots he was determined to claim what had been his all along. They broke their kiss, out of breath. Ianto still had the papers in his hands.

"Should I carry on to the next entry sir? That would be the one when I felt you undressing me with your eyes."

"I think I remember a few of my wrongdoings, let me just make it right and you can check later if I forgot anything."


End file.
